


There Are Imposters Among Us

by Bambi_MK



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Alternate Universe - Space, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Help, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambi_MK/pseuds/Bambi_MK
Summary: 12 Astronauts were sent into space for the new Space Exploration, and someone new joins the crew, but it appears that more than one... Being, has joined Crew #1882, and it's up to the real Crewmates to figure out who the Impostor is abord the Skeld, and to eradicate them before they kill off the entire crew.
Relationships: Black/Pink (Among Us), Crewmate & Mini Crewmate (Among Us), Crewmate/Crewmate (Among Us), Cyan & Orange (Among Us), Impostor/Impostor (Among Us), Mini Crewmate & Purple (Among Us), Orange & Purple (Among Us)





	There Are Imposters Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what I'm doing with this but bare with me :')

'Hi diary! It's me! And I can't believe I'm going to be apart of this new Space Exploration!! I'm rather new to being an astronaut, but I think I can do this! I just hope everyone else is nice..'

As a sky blue-haired male finished writing in his navy blue journal, the announcement rang out, informing anyone else to board The Skeld, as it would be preparing for take off in about an hour, and it was advised to get settled in before take-off. The boy quickly shoved his journal into his backpack, and quickly slung it over his shoulder, grabbed the handle of his blue suitcase, made sure his helmet was safely attached to his belt, and made a run for it almost half way across the station, as he had gotten lost a few hours ago, but decided to take a break from looking for his destination, since he had been running around the humongous space station for the past 2 hours, since he got lost easily.

Luckily he found someone kind enough to point him in the right direction, and he found out where he was supposed to go, and quickly but quietly boarded the ship, feeling embarrassed for being late and lost.

As he got to the main area, which was also known as the Cafeteria, he noticed a red suit with black horns, an orange suit with a red beanie and a yellow suit with a post-it-note on her forehead with the word 'dum' written on, which seemed rather odd.

It was the red suited person to notice him first, and stood up, walking over to him, and looked him up and down, and held his helmet by his side, clearly judging him.

"Ey. What's ya' name?" The black-haired horned man asked, glaring at the more newer crewmate.

"I- Um.." He muttered out some of his words, rather intimated by the other's close presence, but took a deep breath to quickly calm his nerves.

"I-I'm Akio, b-but you can just call me Cyan!" The newly recruited crewmate grinned shyly, and put his thumb up meekly.

The red suited man grinned, and ruffled Akio, aka Cyan's hair a bit, before speaking again. "I'm Daiki, but call me Red!" He placed a hand on his hip, standing so he was slightly leaning on his right leg, and still held his helmet by his side with his other arm.

Cyan tried his best to fix up his messy hair, but to no avail, and sighed, but looked over at the other two people sitting at one of the tables, and waved at them, smiling.

The orange suited male just smiled, and waved back slightly, but the ginger-haired female, who was the one in the yellow suit got up and approached him and Red, and smiled, holding her helmet in her hands.

"Heya! It's a pleasure to meet someone new! I'm Suki, but you can just call me Yellow!" The tall female, who had short but fluffy and curly ginger hair held out her hand for Cyan to shake it, who nervously took it and shook it, but smiled, and was happy that no one had been mad at him yet. 

"So um, what's with the plant on your head?" Yellow pointed to Cyan's plant on his head, and was curious about it. 

"I'm not sure really, but I really liked it!" Cyan replied, and flicked one of the leaves gently, it bouncing about for a moment, before resting again. 

Suddenly, the deep orange-haired male, who's hair covered his right eye, and had an old scar going across his left, and his eyes were an orange and tan mix, and his dark red beanie was slanted at an angle, so the right side was lower than the left side, stood up, and walked over to the three, approaching Cyan. The latter looked up at the orange-suited man, and was surprised, he wasn't expecting him to be quite as tall, although, he was quite short for his age. 

"Well I guess I should give you a tour of the ship, seeing as Kaori and Itsuo- I mean Purple and Black are busy right now." The taller suited man corrected himself, which Cyan was quite confused by, but at least he knew their names now, although he is yet to meet them. 

Cyan just nodded his head as a response, and clutched his suitcase handle tighter, pulling it closer to him, and adjusted the rucksack on his shoulder.

"Do you want some help with that Cy?" Yellow asked him, noticing that Cyan was struggling with his luggage a little bit.

Cyan looked up over at Yellow, and nodded, and just as he nodded, his rucksack slipped off of his shoulder and onto his elbow, which was quite heavy, so it was weighing his arm down. 

Yellow quickly grabbed Cyan's suitcase and rucksack, and slung it over her shoulder, "Here, I got it buddy! I'll drop these off by your room alright!" Yellow beamed a bright smile at Cyan, and quickly glanced at the deep orange-haired male, who, by the way, never gave Cyan his name, gave what seemed to be an affirmative nod, and she headed off, which Cyan assumed she would be heading to their sleeping quarters. 

"Alright, well I should give you a tour now, now that we're all.. Sorted." The taller male (even though Cyan was the shortest one there) spoke, morely to himself than anyone else.

"Red, I want you to go find Purple and inform him about Cyan's arrival, thank you."

Red huffed, but nodded his head, and ran off down a hall in search of Purple, as the other man called out, "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT RUNNING!?"

Cyan giggled, and the leaf like plant bounced and flopped around with his head movements as he was giggling. 

"Alright alright, now c'mon, I've gotta show you around." The taller one of the two gestured to Cyan to follow him, as he turned to face down the hallway, and started to walk off, the tour commencing. 

Cyan quickly ran after the other, and walked besides him, out of breath slightly, although you can't blame him, he had to run around the entire fucking space station.

The other man looked down at Cyan as they both walked, and tutted. "You shouldn't really be getting worn out that quickly." He chuckled. 

"Well m-maybe because I had to run across the entire space station to get here!! I got lost, okay!" Cyan protested back, crossing his arms in defense. 

"Oh, well I can understand that. The Space Station is a pretty big place, and you're a new recruit, so I'm not surprised you got lost." 

As Cyan and the other crewmate were walking, Cyan remembered that he didn't know 'Orange's' name, and he thought it'd be easier to refer to him as the colour of his suit. "Um.. So, what's your name? I don't think I got it.." 

The more experienced crewmate glanced down at Cyan, and chuckled awkwardly. "Oh yeah, name.. Uh, I'm Toshiro, but just refer to me as Orange."

"Oh! To- Orange! It's nice to meet you! I think I've already told you my name though."

"Akio? Is that correct?"

Cyan nodded, looking up at Orange, and grinned.

***

As Orange and Cyan walked down the hallway to the first few rooms closest to them, a small, younger crewmate, who was wearing a purple spacesuit, and their helmet had some cute little stickers on, ran out of a room, and straight into Cyan, who came tumbling to the floor, the younger one landing ontop of him.

"Aaahha Hiroto wait come back!!" A voice called out from the room the young crewmate ran out from.

"Ooww.." Cyan groaned, and tried his best to sit up, seeing as 'Hiroro' was still laying on him, giggling happily.

The smaller purple crewmate wrapped his arms around Cyan, and was hugging him tightly, laughing and giggling with joy.

"Hey Purple, Hiroto's attacked the newbie, you might wanna help out." Orange called out into the room where the mini crewmate ran out from, and someone calling out after them. 

"O-Orange! I'm sorry! I've kinda got my hand- hey wait!! Yoshiko!!! No no no come back I need that!!" Suddenly, another young crewmate, still wearing a purple spacesuit, who also had some stickers on their helmet, ran out, holding some sort of card, also laughing cheekily. 

"Alright c'mere!" Orange rushed over and grabbed the other crewmate, and lifted them up in the air carefully, and gently throwing them up in the air as they giggled happily. 

Soon after, 'Purple' ran out of the room, his ski goggles slipping slightly, looking rather panicked. "I-I'm sorry!! I lost track and-" But he realised that Orange was playing with one of them, and Cyan was hugging the other one back, giggling himself. 

"Oh, it seems as if you've got it all covered.." Purple looked away awkwardly, feeling embarrassed for not being able to keep control of his two kids. 

Cyan looked over at 'Purple' and huffed a bit, the younger one almost crushing him in the hug. "P-Purple.. I-I'd love some h-help!" Cyan was a bit out of breath, since the hug was quite tight, and his spacesuit was quite stuffy and warm. 

"Ah! I-I'm sorry!" Purple rushed over to Cyan, and tried picking up Hiroto, but to no avail, they wouldn't let go. 

"Hiroto, buddy, c'mon.. Um.. Cyan.. here, can't hug you forever." Purple tried pulling Hiroto away softly, who just shook his head, staying attached to Cyan. 

"C'mon Hiroto, Cyan has things to do, you can play with him later." The young naive crewmate huffed, but let go of Cyan, and walked over to their father, and hugged one of his legs. 

Cyan got up, and adjusted the helmet that was attached to his belt, and looked at Purple, smiling. "T-Thank you, um.. Purple?" 

Purple nodded his head. "You may refer to me as Purple." 

"I'm uh, I'm Akio, but you can call me Cyan if it's easier!" Cyan replied with his introduction, and chuckled awkwardly, not knowing what to do or say next. 

Orange walked over to Purple, resting Yoshiko on his arm, and they hugged his chest, their giggles still continuing. "I believe this is yours?" Orange had the same card in his hand, holding it in between his index and middle finger. 

"Oh! Thank you Orange." Purple smiled, and took his card back, pulled out his wallet, and slipped it back in it's place, before pocketing the wallet. 

Yoshiko noticed their father, and put their arms out to him, wanting to be held by him. Purple smiled, and gently took them and they giggled happily, hugging their father tightly. 

"So.. How old are your kids Purple? That's if you don't mind me asking!!" Cyan looked down at the floor, feeling embarrassed for asking, but he was rather curious. 

"Oh! No it's alright! So Hiroto here is 7 and his sister, Yoshiko, is 6!" Purple smiled, and Yoshiko giggled, before hugging her father's neck, very happy again, as Hiroto walked over to Orange, and looked up at him, and sticking his arms up, wanting to be picked up. 

Orange chuckled, but carefully grabbed Hiroto, "C'mere buddy." Orange lifted him up and carefully adjusted him so he was resting on his arm safely. 

Cyan looked at Purple and then back at Orange, a bit confused, before speaking up nervously and awkwardly. "Are- are you two?" 

It took both men a moment to figure out what Cyan was hinting to, and both blushed, Purple covering his face and looked away, as Orange chuckles, and looks over at Cyan. "No no. We're not a couple, me and Purple have been on quite a few missions together, so these two almost naturally bonded with me, although I do think it's rather odd." 

Cyan chuckled himself, and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling embarrassed himself, "Ah! S-sorry!" 

"Nah it's alright, don't apologise, I can understand how you thought of that." Orange smiled slightly, as Hiroto grabbed Orange's beanie and pulled it down, so it covered his right eye, and Orange chuckled as Hiroto laughed, finding it hilarious. 

Orange carefully grabbed Hiroto's smaller hand, and gently moved it down, "Alright buddy you've had your fun." Orange smiles at Hiroto, but let go of his hand, and starts lightly tickling his tummy, and was chuckling himself, as Hiroto was laughing away, playfully grabbing Orange's hand. 

Purple chuckled, and then remembered what he was supposed to be doing, and panicked slightly. "H-hey Orange, I should probably get back to doing my today's tasks!" 

Orange stopped tickling Hiroto, and looked over at Purple, "Ah! Yeah, apologies about that, we got you distracted." Orange carefully put Hiroto down, who ran back over to his father again, and clung to his leg.

Purple smiled, before turning to walk back into what seemed to be the medical room, when Orange asked him another question, "Hey Purple.. Did Red inform you about Cyan by any chance?"

Purple stopped and looked over at Orange, shaking his head, "No, why?"

The scarred male just sighed, rolling his eyes, "It's... Nothing, don't worry yourself about it." 'He's definitely going to get a talking to, I know that much..' Orange thought to himself, but smiling to hide his true 'intentions'.

"Ah, well adiós!" Purple waved with his free hand, before walking back into the med bay with his two kids.

"Man, that guy's got a handful!" Cyan chuckled at his own joke, before straightening himself up and walking over to Orange, before speaking up again. 

"Is Red in trouble?"

"Yes."

"Oh..."

Cyan and Orange stayed silent for what felt like hours, before the taller of the two sighed in aggravation, and cleared his throat, which made Cyan jump.

"Let's keep moving... We have more people to meet and places to see." Orange finally said, and turned towards Cyan, smiling.

He gestured over to Cyan for him to follow, and the smaller, inexperienced male did, waddling on behind the more experienced, wise and taller male. Orange may be wise, but he's not old, if you call him old, he ain't happy.

***


End file.
